xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchant
The Merchant PDF can be found here at the DMs Guild. It was created by Michael Gallo and is a pay-what-you-what download. The merchant, a beloved NPC who sells the party magical wares or mundane items, well now you too can play as a wandering salesman, taking on adventures of epic proportions as you go. This class includes features that use your gold currency, and merchant archetypes such as: * The Arm's Trafficker * The Magical Art's Trader * The Black Market Merchant Merchant Version 2 With the Xenbox Version 2 update, the Merchant class will be tweaked and be made to accommodate Xenbox settings and balance. The Merchant Quick Build You can make a Merchant quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Charisma your highest ability score. Make Dexterity your second highest ability score. Then select the Variant Guild Artisan: Guild Merchant Background. Class Features As a Merchant, you gain the following class features Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Merchant level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Merchant level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: None Weapons: Simple weapons, Rapiers, Scimitars Tools: Navigators Tools, one gaming set of your choice Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose two from Deception, History, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Persuasion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) A Rapier, (b) a Scimitar, or © any simple weapon * (a) Diplomat's Pack or (b) Scholar's Pack * (a) One gaming set of your choice, or (b) one musical instrument of your choice * A Dagger * Additional starting wealth of 50 GP (which can be spent on mundane starting items) Alternatively, you can begin with a starting wealth of 8d4x10 GP and purchase starting items of your choice. Features Enchanted Robe. As a traveling merchant you need to keep your supplies on you at all times, and having a pack mule can be expensive and cumbersome. Beginning at 1st level, you have purchased a robe which is then enchanted by the God of Commerce, this robe gains a carrying capacity of 800 pounds, not exceeding a volume of 100 cubic feet. The robe weighs 10 pounds regardless of its contents. Retrieving and placing an item from/in the robe requires an action. If the robes' pockets are overloaded, pierced, or torn it ruptures and is destroyed, and its contents are kept in the God of Commerce's possession. These items can be returned by the God of Commerce by obtaining a new robe of any kind, as well as offering up 100 gold pieces. The new robe then receives the Enchanted Robe feature and is filled with your lost inventory. If the robes' pockets are turned inside out, its contents spill forth, unharmed, but the pockets must be put back right before it can be used again. Breathing creatures inside the robe can survive up to a number of minutes equal to 10 divided by the number of creatures (minimum 1 minute) after which time they begin to suffocate. Blessed Gold. '''At 1st level, your devotion to the God of Commerce allows you to harness magical properties imbued into your gold by your god. Your Merchant level determines the number of Blessed Gold you have, as shown in the Blessed Gold column of the Merchant table. You can spend these gold to fuel various features. Blessed Gold is still usable as currency if you wish. Any Blessed Gold spent are unavailable until you finish a short or long rest, any gold not used before the rest can be used to gain temporary hit points equal to the total spent. You must spend at least 30 minutes of the rest praying before a number of gold up to your Blessed Gold total, as shown in the Blessed Gold column of the Merchant table. At the end of your rest, all of the gold you offer to your God is imbued with their blessing, thus regaining your Blessed Gold. '''Art of Haggling. Prices are never final, and making sure you get the best deal out of a trade is your top priority. Your experience with selling/buying goods has given you insight into the Art of Haggling. Also at 1st level, any rolls made to change the price of an item or service is made with advantage, this includes trading with items or services (Creatures must have an interest in the items/services being offered to trade, at the DM's discretion). The DC for this is determined by the creature's attitude as detailed below (most sellers are considered to be either indifferent or friendly). Additionally, the DC is increased by an amount determined by the change in price, as shown in the table below. Any attempts to reduce a price to 0 results in an immediate failure and raises the creature's attitude by 1 tier. You can reduce a creature's attitude by 1 tier by spending 3 Blessed Gold, multiple amounts of 3 Blessed Gold can be spent at the same time to reduce the tier of a creature's attitude for each 3 Blessed Gold spent. This does not affect creatures immune to the charmed effect. Multiple attempts at haggling can be made if yoiu fail, however you cannot offer the same or lower price/service when suggesting a discount, or offer the same or higher price/service when trying to raise a price. Category:Classes Category:Merchant